


One call away

by bluerubies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerubies/pseuds/bluerubies
Summary: Minho misses JeonginAnd maybe Jeongin misses him too.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	One call away

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work pls be nice as well as pls ignore the bad grammar <3

Press any button to listen to all voicemails 

April 29 2020  
{1:00 pm}  
“Hey... I know you don’t want to hear from me right now, but could you please just call me back?”

April 30 2020  
{10:34 am}  
“I saw that you didn’t answer... you don’t even have to call! You can text!”

Please call me”

May 1 2020  
{5:00}  
“Jeongin, I know I fucked up but could you at least respond to me? I’m not ready to through in the towel yet... I still love you innie...” 

May 3 2020  
{2:00 am}  
“I am a jerk aren’t I? I hurt you and won’t leave you alone. I just... I need you and I.... fuck.” 

May 5 2020  
{8:00 pm}  
“I’m going to give you space... I’m not giving up on us but... you need time and I should respect that.

I love you, Jeongin please don’t forget that.”


End file.
